


Alineando planetas

by olgap_k



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quería estar en su piel, a como diera lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alineando planetas

* * *

Cruje como nuez cuando lo golpea duro con aquel martillo, se revienta y salpica, como si dejara caer una sandía de una altura considerable, y él se baña con ese líquido, es espeso, pegajoso y tiene un aroma fuerte, intenso, a metal.

Le sujeta la mano, cuenta los diez dedos que suman ambas, son dedos largos, toscos, hay callos en éstos, y los muerde tan duro como quiere, no hay nadie que se lo reclame, muerde y muerde, hasta que corta piel y ese líquido que brota se lo bebe como si fuera agua y él estuviera deshidratándose.

Se agacha un poco, le acaricia con ternura el rostro, esa boca abierta en un medio grito silencioso, introduce un dedo ahí, un dedo cubierto con sangre, como si ésta fuera un guante, juega con la lengua inmóvil, la mueve, aún está un poco tibia.

Se ríe del cosquilleo húmedo que produce sobre su piel la mezcla de saliva y sangre, se ríe como un crío inocente, sin maldad, pensando que aquello que hizo fue un experimento, una forma más de unirse de lleno.

La piel nos estorbaba... aún nos estorba.

Desviste el cadáver que está en el suelo, lo recorre con la mirada, lo analiza, un cuerpo esbelto, musculoso y largo, ligeramente bronceado, a comparación del suyo blanco como porcelana; sus ojos se deleitan con esa visión, con la sangre que le da irónicamente, vida, a ese conjunto de colores muertos que crea su cuerpo.

Hay una sombra que cae sobre él y le molesta, cuando se da cuenta que es la de su propio cuerpo, se aparta unos cuantos pasos, lo suficiente como para que cuando estire la mano, parezca que su sombra delinea el contorno de su cuerpo en una caricia ficticia que no le toca de verdad, no es más que una mera ilusión.

Tararea una melodía, una canción de cuna, es una dulce despedida a esa alma que él casi puede ver desprendiéndose del cuerpo, que se eleva sin cuerpo y forma, pura esencia y flota, flota, flota, como globos que tiene que sujetar.

Pero no los sujeta, los deja en libertad, porque él planea unirse a esa misma libertad.

Todavía no.

Aún tiene que vestirse de ese cuerpo, como siempre quiso... y con una tranquilidad sorprendente, con una dedicación envidiable, lo hace, separando piel de músculos y después tendiéndola en el piso, y cuando termina y sólo puede ver una masa sanguinolenta, inmóvil, sonríe de nuevo, porque tiene el traje que siempre ha querido.

El hedor no importa, la sangre intensa inunda sus sentidos y le da vida, energía, lo motiva.

Con piel ajena sobre la suya, porque después del asesinato por el plan que tenía, se desvistió, dirige el mismo cuchillo afilado que utilizó todo el tiempo y corta sobre su brazo, de forma vertical, y la sangre fluye a montones, y él cierra los ojos y antes que la conciencia se escape de su agarre y caiga en un sueño profundo y eterno, siente como alguien más lo jala de su cuerpo.

Dos almas flotando...

Esencia pura.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco retorcido, pero sólo un poco.


End file.
